There has been disclosed a technology for, in a hybrid vehicle capable of traveling by the power output from an electric motor, for the purpose of more properly determining whether or not a detection element used for detection of an air-fuel ratio of an internal combustion engine is submerged and securing traveling while protecting the detection element even when the detection element is submerged, determining an abnormality due to submerging of an air-fuel ratio sensor on the basis of element impedance of the air-fuel ratio sensor, controlling an engine and a motor such that requested power Pe* is output from the engine and requested torque Tr* is output to a driving shaft when there is no abnormality, and controlling the engine and the motor such that submerged-time limited power Pew obtained by limiting the requested power is output from the engine and the requested torque Tr* is output to the driving shaft when an abnormality is detected (e.g., Patent Literature 1).